Hot-Blooded
by Yuumikan
Summary: Merli can be described as a lot of things, none of them nice. Her reputation proceeds her and the whole world knows it. Now, if only she could make some friends. Drabbles.


**Heyo everyone! It's been awhile since I've written anything ehehe... whoops. Anywho, I've realized during my many bouts of browsing through random fanfiction that there was a severe lack of anything related to one of my favorite Vocaloids, Merli. At that moment I knew I had a mission, a quest, to commence: write fanfics starring (or pertaining to) Miss Merli! And so, I give you this.**

 **It's a drabble series, and there will no doubt be UTAU as well as Vocaloids in this. They're not very long drabble-wise but I enjoy writing them and I hope you do too. As I keep going you'll be able to see different sides of Merli (at least, my headcanon for her). To me she's a rather complex girl and I really want people to appreciate her brand of personality. She's really quite lovely.**

 **Anyways, I've rambled enough. As always, I don't own any Vocaloid characters that are showcased here nor the UTAU's. They belong to their respective owners. All I have is the plot and a headcanon that reaches to the stars -cries-.**

 **Without further ado, I give you Hot-Blooded- a drabble series featuring MERLI!**

* * *

 **One: Short Girls Are Dangerous**

The first thing he noticed about Merli was her eyes. They were a bright azure, like the sky on a summer day. These eyes were always narrowed and dancing with ill-disguised malice and hostility to anyone who dare come close. They would be enchanting if it weren't for the fact that she herself was a rather inhospitable person.

Merli was notorious for her bad attitude and volatile nature; anyone could attest to this easily. She was mean, and aggressive, especially towards his brother (well, not really a brother, but they were close enough to be called that!) He was currently dating her sister, and for some unfathomable reason, the small, dark skinned girl hated his brother Yohio. It wasn't really clear why, but it was the case. Which meant that every time the two were in the same vicinity, they fought.

Which, really wasn't Yohio's fault. She was just downright cruel to him.

And it was a pity that her personality was so contrary. She was a pretty girl with beautiful mocha colored skin and hair that transitioned from a navy blue to a sky blue, hanging around her body like a halo.

Her personality, however, completely overshadowed the fact that she was a unique, slender beauty.

Merli could easily be described as many things, and she has been several times. The girl has been compared to a Viper, a Basilisk, a Leviathan, and even Satan incarnated. To him though, she was like a Black Mamba snake. They were sleek and beautiful, but infinitely dangerous.

Their beauty lured in unsuspecting humans into a false sense of security, and when they were close enough, the mamba sunk its toxin filled fangs into the flesh, pumping venom through the bloodstream and giving the naive human a slow, painful death.

To him, Aoki Merli was just like that. Her pretty looks brought people towards her, but when she opened her mouth, it was like a flow of toxins that escaped her lips, sinking into anyone who dare come near her. She acted like she was the predator, and everyone else were enemies or food to be preyed upon.

Yet, despite all these nasty rumors about her and her abysmal personality, he found himself sitting across from her at a rather quaint cafe found in a little corner off the park.

Gakupo fidgeted with the napkin in front of him on the round, white table he sat at. She had this cool, calculating look in her eyes that made him a bit nervous.

Okay, a lot nervous.

Those bright eyes of hers almost promised excruciating pain if he called her out here for something she deemed stupid.

Which, was usually everything, which meant he would be in even deeper trouble when he spoke to her about Yohio and her sister, Lapis', current relationship.

The purple-haired man had never been one to dive into danger, but he felt he needed to, for his blond-haired friend, who just last week got the stuffing beaten out of him by the tiny little teen across from him. It still baffled him how such a little thing held so much power in her body. He had heard that she managed to break his arm. His arm! Gakupo was pretty sure she couldn't even _reach_ his arm at her height.

Okay you know what, that was a comment he knew would get him killed. That train of thought just promised a beating, and he'd rather not have his face rearranged by an irate midget.

He folded and unfolded the napkin, his leg bouncing up and down in light, rapid steps in response to his anxiousness. He saw her gaze narrow further into her notorious Basilisk glare and resisted the urge to forget about talking to her in the slightest and go.

' _Be strong_ ' he told himself before he psyched himself out instead of trying to give himself a pep talk. ' _She's tiny. And she's calm... Ish right now. It was now or never to talk to her. And if you fail, then that's fine. Just run._ '

Yeah. That was a good plan. Try and talk to her and hope she doesn't try to make him kiss the floor violently.

Looking back at her, he noticed that she was waiting rather impatiently for him to speak up and froze a bit, trying to gather up his thoughts once more. Finally, with a big, mental breath, he spoke.

"Uh...hi. Sorry to just bother you after you just closed for the day..." he began slowly, mentally hitting himself as her glare intensified slightly. That was stupid. That was a stupid way to start a conversation.

It was true that she was just finishing cleaning for the night, having found out that she worked at the cafe everyday as an entertainer and waitress. But he could have just introduced himself, or started talking right away about the topic he wanted to discuss. But instead he wussed out and made awkward small talk.

Way to go Gakupo.

"I know you don't know me very well, or, at...all...really. Yeah. I'm… uh… Gakupo. Kamui Gakupo. And I wanted to talk to talk to you about your sister and Yo-" His awkwardly spaced words died in his throat when he saw a dangerous glint appear in her eyes at his brother's name. He paled and tried not to make swallowing seem so difficult, even though it felt like someone lodged a rock into the center of his esophagus. Her posture screamed that if he said anything else that blatantly stupid, he was going to get hit.

He _really_ didn't want to get hit.

But he needed to talk to her. Maybe if an outside source talked to her, like him, she'd be more inclined to hear. But at the same time, she already looked murderous. He resisted the urge to whimper at her glare and steeled himself.

She was going to hear his opinion whether she liked it or not!

Gakupo cleared his throat and calmed his nerves, resting his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together.

"You know, Yohio makes Aoki-san, your sister, very happy. So maybe you should back off a little. I know you're the older sister, and as such, you feel obliged to protect her, but I'm sure she can handle herself fine," he told her and paused, watching her anger rise in her small frame. To him, her reaction almost looked like...jealousy. Could she be jealous of their relationship? Of how happy they were? Curious, the samurai man voiced his question.

"Or could it be you are secretly jealous of their relationship?"

Oh shit. That was a bad question to ask. He saw her demeanor and gaze turn dark and dangerous as she stood up abruptly, the chair she had been occupying screeching against the linoleum tiles before upending itself on the floor, landing with a loud 'BANG'. Fearing that she was going to hit him, he stood up and took a couple steps back, bracing himself.

' _Abort mission! Abort! I repeat: ABORT_ ' his mind screamed. He could hear sirens going off in his head and the distinct sound of of a fighter pilot jet plane falling from the sky to its death.

He saw Merli's hands ball up into fists as she let out a rather impressive growl.

"Are you looking to get punched asshole," she hissed, her tone acidic and challenging as she took a step forward.

Oh god, this was such a bad idea. A terrible, horrible, stupid idea. Maybe his mind was trying to protect itself (which it was failing miserably at) and yet, despite being terrified right now, his thoughts went somewhere really, really stupid. He didn't realize that a lot of those rumors were true, not until just now. She was as hostile as people put her out to be. But really, he hadn't expected anything less. He did learn about her from trusted friends, and he would never peg any of them to lie to him about such a person.

But he never thought that she'd be _this_ hostile. It was like trying to face an angry predator, and he's the cornered prey trying to run. He _felt_ cornered, even though there was so much space. Why was she so mean though? What made her so mean? He'd bet that if she had a boyfriend she's mellow out. And he, being the stupidly bold idiot he was, voiced his observation.

"You...you're really aggressive for no reason Aoki-san. If you're that jealous, then maybe you should get a boyfriend too, if you fix that bad attitude of yours."

He could feel her anger flare up, white, hot, and dangerous. She let out another menacing growl and suddenly ran towards him. Instinctively, he brought his hands up to block his face, more than certain that that would be the part of his body she'd go for first. She seemed like the type to go after the face first before anything else. Wait, wasn't her fist sailing towards him? He let his guard down!

Bad idea.

"How's _**this**_ for a bad attitude!?" she roared, crouched down, and hit him square in his family jewels.

Pain exploded instantly, like someone shot him several times, knifed him, and started stomping all at the same time. Immediately, he covered that area, dropped to the floor, and curled up into a little ball on the light, shining panels. A sound akin to a little girl screaming escaped his throat as his form shook from the pain she inflicted.

God it felt like she hit him with five tons of bricks!

"S-see...this is what I was talking about...," he managed to wheeze out through high pitched whines of pain and agony, his turquoise blue eyes tearing up.

She simply glared down at him, obviously not amused, her hands unclenching from those God awful fists of hers.

"Tch. Clean yourself up and get out before I return, or I'll do worse," she threatened, the tone of her voice promising this absolutely. With those words she left, letting Gakupo lay there, sobbing in pain.

She was as hot-blooded as he thought, and he seriously regretted ever talking to her. But now the war was on. He was going to help Yohio and Merli's sister's relationship. Gakupo was going to stage rendezvous after rendezvous and make sure the two got closer, just to piss the pretty girl off. As tiny and dangerous as she was, the self-proclaimed samurai would not falter!

He'd have his vengeance. The battle has begun, and he was going to make sure he won.

* * *

 **Aaaand that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the first of many drabbles! If you could please give me constructive criticism and review that would be great! Until next time!**


End file.
